The present invention relates to a novel acylated heptamethyl indane compound having a fragrant musk-like aroma.
Musk fragrances are in great demand for use in various products such as in perfumes, colognes, cosmetics, soaps and others. However, natural musk, which is obtained from the Asian musk deer, is extremely scarce and is quite expensive. Accordingly, fragrance chemists have spent considerable time searching for synthetic products which duplicate or closely simulate this natural musk scent.
As a result of these research efforts, a number of different synthetic musks have been discovered. Among such synthetic compounds are the acetyl indanes described by U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,908, compounds of the formulas ##STR2## which may be employed, if desired, in combination with acetyl tetrahydronaphthalenes of the formula ##STR3## Similarly, Fehr et al., Helvetica Chimica Acta, Vol. 72, pp. 1537-1553 (1989) discusses such synthetic musks as those of the formula ##STR4## wherein R is either H or CH.sub.3.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,748 discloses formylated and acetylated indane musks, including those of the formulas ##STR5##
Other acetyl indanes, such as 6-acetyl-1,1,3,3,5-pentamethylindane, 5-acetyl-1,1,2,3,3-pentamethylindane and 6-acetyl-5-ethyl-1,1,2,3,3-pentamethylindane, are disclosed in French Patent No. 1,392,804 (as reported in Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 63, p. 1681d (1965)).
European Patent Publication 0 301 375 A2 describes formylated tetralins, such as 1,1,2,4,4-pentamethyl-6-formyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphthalene, and their utility as synthetic musks.
New and or better musk aroma compounds are needed. The present invention is directed to this important end.